Un día normal para nosotros
by Barbara Bubblegum
Summary: Cuando Hungría,Alemania y Austria descubren que Prusia es un peligro público para la salud, deciden llevarlo a vacunarlo a la clínica más cercana. Pero esto no será nada fácil, Prusia no es alguien fácil de convencer.


**Saludos, mis bellas lectoras 1313 (?). **

**Hoy les traigo otra cosa que me sale por el deseo de escribir nada más,no es que esté inspirada x'D .So,no me linchen si está mala(?). **

**Eso es todo,cambio y fuera!. **

* * *

No es como si las mujeres fueran completamente mujeres en actuar,ni tampoco como si los hombres fueran completamente machos a la hora de pensar. Cada uno tiene un poco del otro sexo en su persona. Lastima que esto se llevaba a otro nivel con estos cuatro.

Todo había comenzado cuando,en una conversación familiar y amena,salió el tema de la salud.

—En estos tiempos tan helados es un milagro que nadie se haya enfermado,¿Verdad,Señor Austria?. —Comentó Hungría,sonriente de que Austria,Alemania e incluso el vago de Prusia estuvieran sanos.

—Por supuesto, esperemos que siga así. —Respondió el austriaco mientras se llevaba la taza de porcelana hasta sus labios para beber delicioso café.

—Mientras tengamos nuestras vacunas al día y nos cuidemos,nada malo ha de ocurrir. —Opinó Ludwig, cambiando la página de su libro.

—¿Vacunas?, ¿Qué carajos es eso?. ¡No tengo ninguna de esas y mírenme!,tan awesome como siempre.

Todos se quedaron mudos. Se escuchó un libro caer al suelo así como cuando Roderich escupió su café en el rostro de la húngara.

No hubo ninguna explicación,conversación extra o intermedio después de eso. Todos tomaron a Gilbert de las extremidades y lo arrastraron hasta la clínica para vacunarle.

* * *

Fue toda una hazaña llevarle siquiera hasta el auto, de verdad el prusiano era sorprendente, podía enfurecer a tres personas a la vez solo gritando y pateando como enajenado.

—¡Suelten a mi maravillosa persona en este instante!. ¡Los demandaré, invadiré sus regiones vitales y les haré llorar hasta que besen mi trasero!.

—Sí,cómo quieras. Pero primero vamos a ponerte tus vacunas, perro. —La húngara ya estaba harta de lidiar con él.

—¡West, suelta mis amarras y te prometo que dejaré de beber!.

—...Si que estás desesperado, bruder.

Era difícil sobrellevar la situación, más para sus captores que para el capturado(?). La cosa estaba así, llevaban a Prusia atado de pies y manos en el asiento trasero junto a Alemania. Austria estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto y Hungría a su lado, conduciendo.

—No entiendo por qué no lo hemos amordazado, solo habla barbaridades.

—¡Señorito, te arrepentirás!. ¡Tomaré tu violín y me limpiaré los dientes con sus cuerdas!

—Ya lo has hecho, idiota.

Y así fueron discutiendo todo el camino, claro que era una suerte que no hubieran policías atentos, sino, hubieran estado arrestados por secuestro,contaminación acústica, pasarse cinco rojos seguidos y casi atropellar a un policía fuera de servicio(?).

* * *

Ya la pesadilla casi terminaba, estaban en el recinto por lo menos. Arrastraron al prusiano que, cansado de gritar y ver como sus extremidades se iban colocando moradas por la falta de circulación, aún oponía resistencia.

—¡Exijo que me suelten en este instante, no necesito ninguna mierda poco awesome de vacuna!

—Hermano, compórtate. Ya queda poco para que el doctor te atienda.

—¡Pero qué indecencia!, esto no debería pasarle a un caballero.

— No se preocupe,Señor Austria. Pronto acabará.

Los tres germanos más pensantes estaban avergonzados por el escándalo que armaba su pariente, provocando que todas la miradas se centraran en la peculiar familia.

—El señor Beilschmidt,por favor, pase a la sala cinco.

—West, te llaman.

—Buen intento,prusiano.

Elizabetha llevaba en su hombro al albino mientras el par de germanos le seguía hasta la sala cinco.

Una vez ahí,el doctor les atendió con bondad. Le explicaron que querían vacunar a Gilbert y él preparó todo para que pudieran realizar el trámite.

A medida que la aguja se acercaba lentamente al muchacho, éste se iba poniendo más nervioso.

—¡Está bien, lo diré todo!. West le tenía miedo a los peluches de osito cuando era niño, La mejor amiga de Austria es una Barbie maestra de música, Hungría es mujer.

—...Yo sí le tenía miedo a los peluches de osito cuando era niño.

—Yo soy una mujer.

—...

Finalmente el Doctor clavó la aguja en el brazo del oji carmesí, presionando para que el líquido entrara correctamente al sistema ajeno.

—Doctor,¿Es normal que el líquido tenga ese color rosado?. —Preguntó Hungría.

—¡Dios mío!, se suponía que el color debido era verde.

—¡¿Entonces qué rayos le inyectó a mi hermano?!

—Hormonas femeninas.

—...

—...

—...

—¡¿Voy a ser una jodida mujer?!.

* * *

Después del incidente, hicieron volver al prusiano y a toda su familia a casa.

—No puedo creer que ahora tenga este tono tan...austriaco.

—No seas así,al menos te vacunaron como es debido. El efecto pasará dentro de poco según el doctor, hasta entonces puede disfrutar de cómo crecen sus atributos, señorita.

—...Cállate,princesa.

—Junto con Hungría,ustedes son las únicas princesas que veo en casa.

El austriaco rió de buena gana. Era divertido ser quién molestara ahora.

—¿Quién es el travesti ahora?. ¡Ni aunque actuara lo más masculina me comparo contigo, prusiANA!.

—Bruder, ahora ya no podrás beber tanto, no es digno de una dama que esté ebria.

—¡C-cállense!. Mi ASOMBROSA e INCREÍBLE persona no se dejará caer por sus bromas patéticas. Sigo siendo un hombre y viéndome como uno...

Ni siquiera podía terminar,estaba tan avergonzado de tener una voz agudísima.

Bueno,esa fue una visita a un día peculiar de nuestra familia germana favorita.

¡Hasta la próxima!

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, fue raro de hacer x'D . **

**¿Reviews?, ¿tomatazos?, ¿Something? ;u; (?). **


End file.
